1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates a manipulator arm of a mobile robot.
2. Background Information
There have been developed different types of robots to provide a magnitude of functions ranging from welding cars to performing surgery. The field of robotics also includes “companion” robots. For example, the assignee of the present application, InTouch-Health, Inc. has developed a mobile robot offered under the trademark COMPANION that can be placed in assisted living homes. The COMPANION has a camera, a monitor, a microphone and speakers that allow a remote operator to conduct a two-way tele-video conference with the occupants of the home. By way of example, the COMPANION allows loved ones to visit an occupant of the assisted living home, or allow a nurse to instruct personnel on how to assist the occupant.
It would be desirable to provide the COMPANION with a manipulator arm to perform additional tasks such as pushing a wheelchair. The ability to push a wheelchair would allow the staff to perform other functions. It would be desirable to provide such an arm while minimizing the number of actuators required to operate the arm. Minimizing the number of actuators reduces the cost and complexity of the robot.